En algún lugar de Richmond, Indiana
by misspiruleta
Summary: Cómo me imagino o cómo querría que fuera, en mi país de ponys donde Misha es presidente la continuación de la cuarta temporada. Abarca un par de días después de la finale. Spoilers del 4x22. Dean/Castiel.


**Disclaimer:** Dean es de Cas, Cas es de Dean y Sam debería dominar el mundo. (Venga, va: Supernatural no me pertenece y lo hago todo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por ¡vicio, vicio!)

**En algún lugar de Richmond, Indiana**

**Lucifer.**

Abraza a su hermano mientras ese pozo de luz empieza a expandirse como una supernova. Tiene miedo. En realidad está aterrorizado, sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo, mientras coge a ese gigante que es Sam, como si todavía fuese el mayor, el que le saca veinte centímetros de altura, el que le revuelve el pelo, mientras siente a Sam temblar, con esa expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de culpabilidad y dolor que quiere borrarle con un buen guantazo.

Lucifer. Después de tanto, todo se trataba de eso. Su hermano era un jodido instrumento y aunque haya caído siente que lo ha recuperado de nuevo. Que llegue la muerte, pero que sea con Sam. Es lo único que pide, si no queda otra. Pero entonces la puerta aletea y choca contra la pared con un sonido estruendoso. Abre los ojos y de repente siente el pecho menos pesado.

Castiel se acerca, con ese rostro que puede parecer inexpresivo para los ojos de los demás, pero en el que Dean puede adivinar nerviosismo. Aún así, con un movimiento suave, toca la frente de Sam y éste cae dormido. Dean tiene que agarrarlo para que no se le caiga, pero Castiel lo aparta de su hermano.

- Dean, agárrate a mí.

Dean no duda. Pasa sus brazos por el cuello del ángel y de pronto están en una habitación de motel. Está amaneciendo y se siente derrotado. Cae sobre la cama y Castiel coloca a Sam a su lado. Su hermano se acerca instintivamente a él. Todavía tiene esa expresión en el rostro y eso hace que Dean se sienta peor. Castiel hace ademán de tocarle la frente también, pero le agarra la muñeca con un quejido.

- Espera. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un lugar seguro. De momento –murmura, sin mirarle a los ojos-. Descansa, Dean.

- Cas –dice, sin soltarle. Dean se está adormeciendo, pero no quiere. Tira de esa muñeca y, en un segundo, el aliento de Castiel está colándose por sus labios-. Gracias.

Y le besa. Un beso casto, un roce de labios resecos contra labios resecos. Castiel parpadea y suspira.

- Duerme.

Lo último que recuerda es el tacto de esos dedos suaves en su frente.

**Jimmy.**

Despierta con el sol quemándole la cara. Sam todavía duerme, cosa que agradece, porque no se siente con fuerzas para hablar con él aún. Permanece un momento mirando el techo, pensando en lo que ha hecho. Ha besado a Castiel, a un ángel. ¿Irá al infiermo? Dean ríe de su propio chiste. El infierno. Siempre lo tiene detrás de los talones, al desgraciado.

- Os he traído el desayuno. Café y barritas energéticas. Era lo único que quedaba en la gasolinera.

Casi se desnuca cuando ladea la cabeza rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta de que Castiel estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con esa eterna gabardina y la corbata a medio hacer. No puede evitar cabrearse cuando recuerda el beso. El muy cabrón lo mira como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, parece cansado, por muy raro que le parezca.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -Se incorpora y se frota los ojos, ahogando un bostezo. Se levanta con cuidado (no sabe qué le duele, posiblemente todo el cuerpo) y va hacia la pequeña mesita para coger su café con más sabor a agua que a café, pero igualmente lo agradece. Se sienta en el viejo sofá, al lado del ángel, que todavía no ha contestado. Le mira todavía y Dean se siente nervioso-. ¿Qué?

Castiel lo mira durante unos segundos más, pero después enfoca su mirada en Sam.

- Jimmy se muere.

- ¿Qué?

- Jimmy. Mi… recipiente.

- ¿Pero cómo va a morir? Tú sigues en su cuerpo, es imposible que muera.

Castiel apoya los brazos sobre sus rodillas y se acuna la cara con las manos.

- No siempre estoy en este cuerpo. A veces tengo que subir allí arriba. En esos momentos, Jimmy vuelve a ser dueño de sí mismo.

Dean sonríe con incredulidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mientras tú vas a hablar con San Pedro dejas a un hombre agonizando aquí? –Castiel tarda en asentir- Qué gilipollas.

Traga saliva, mirándolo con gravedad, pero el ángel se niega a apartar su mirada del cuerpo dormido de Sam.

- No tenía otra opción. De todas maneras, es hora de que Jimmy descanse. Y ahora que estás aquí, creo que no se sentirá tan solo. ¿Harías eso, Dean?

- ¿Acompañar a un hombre en su lecho de muerte?

- ¿Lo harías por mí?

"Dile que no, no tienes que pasar por esto, no es tu negocio, Dean" Pero aún así asiente con la cabeza débilmente, porque ha dicho que lo haga por él. No porque Dios lo ha encomendado, sino por Castiel. Además, no va a dejar a Jimmy morir solo, por muy poco atractiva que le resulte la idea.

- Sí.

Castiel lo taladra con la mirada, esa mirada que hace que Dean se sienta desnudo y a veces incluso avergonzado.

- Volveré pronto –susurra. Después acerca un poco su cara a la de Dean, que entreabre los labios-. Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes?

Dean se siente estúpido. ¿Acaba de pensar lo que acaba de pensar? "Eres una mujercita, cielo". Asiente rápidamente, cerrando los ojos. Entonces siente los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos, como si una pluma los hubiese rozado. Fugaz, ligero. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero lo ha prometido. Y no se equivoca cuando escucha el destello, Castiel saliendo del cuerpo de Jimmy.

Abre los ojos cuando Jimmy suelta un quejido. Tiembla y tiene una sombra de lágrimas en las pestañas. Al abrir la boca un hilillo de sangre se escurre por su barbilla.

- Tranquilo –dice Dean, sintiendo el estómago dar vueltas-. Pronto se acabará y te sentirás mejor.

No sabe de dónde salen esas palabras reconfortantes, pero no se para a pensarlo. Jimmy balbucea algo sobre su hija y su mujer. Dean asiente, aunque no lo ha entendido, solamente para que el hombre pueda morir tranquilo.

Jimmy muere en sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas mojadas. Y Dean, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llora.

**Sam.**

Cuando Dean despierta, siente el calor de un cuerpo a su costado. Castiel ha vuelto al cuerpo que fue de Jimmy, solo que ahora ese cuerpo le pertenece. Para siempre. Dean se siente mareado de tantas emociones, como si no fuera él mismo. No tiene ganas de bromear, ni de mirar una porno en el canal público, ni de comer dulces. Sam come en silencio, sentado en el suelo, enfrente de él y de Castiel.

- Hey, Sammy.

Sam lo mira con aprehensión, como si esperase un golpe, un insulto. Con esos ojos brillantes de inseguridad, que tantas veces le ha visto de pequeño, cuando cambiaban de colegio, cuando John se iba por un par de días lejos.

» Ven aquí, enano.

Sam y él se levantan al mismo tiempo y se funden en un abrazo que dura una eternidad. Todo ese tiempo, Castiel los mira con expresión tranquila.

- Cas, ¿dónde estamos?

- Richmond, Indiana –responde, levantándose. Se tambalea un poco. Dean y Sam lo miran, extrañados-. Ahora… Ahora vuelvo.

Sam le mira, pero Dean se encoje de hombros.

- Tendrá la regla, déjalo.

Su hermano sonríe, pero es de esas sonrisas que te duelen. Una sonrisa sin ganas, cansada, medio muerta.

- Lo siento, Dean.

- No tienes que sentir nada, Sammy. Estamos juntos, ¿no?

- Pero ahora ni siquiera tengo el poder para matar demonios –suspira, derrotado. Tiene los hombros más enormes en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, pero en estos momentos están caídos, como la ladera de una montaña-. Lo he estropeado todo.

- No lo entiendes. Estamos juntos, es lo único que quería. Ya veremos que hacer. Además, tenemos a Cas, ¿no? –disimula el temblor que zarandea su cuerpo para no asustar a su hermano.

- Estaba destrozado, no sabía qué pensar. Escuché el mensaje en el buzón de voz, diciéndome que era... un monstruo. Y después Ruby-

- ¿Un monstruo? –Dean se separa de él, confuso-. Yo jamás te he dicho eso. En realidad te pedía disculpas, Sammy.

Sam cierra los ojos, cayendo derrotado sobre el sofá. Dean lo imita, pasándole después una mano por los hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué? –dice Sam, tan bajo que Dean tiene que acercarse para escucharlo mejor-. La quería. A Ruby. Confiaba en ella.

A Dean se le pasan por la cabeza muchas cosas que decirle. "No te merecía". "Era una zorra". "Que la jodan, ahora está muerta". Pero prefiere cerrar el pico, porque su hermano está jodidamente mal.

» Y lo más irónico de todo es que creo que me quería. Pero estaba loca, Dean. Y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde.

Dean aprieta su mano sobre la piel de su hermano.

**Castiel.**

Cuando Sam sale a comprar algo para comer, Dean camina hasta la puerta del baño, del que Castiel todavía no ha salido.

- Hey –dice, sonriendo- ¿te hacen falta tampones?

Castiel no contesta. Dean se empieza a preocupar, pero entonces el pomo gira y la cabeza del ángel aparece por el hueco.

- Necesito ropa, Dean.

- ¿Ropa? Supongo que debes estar harto de llevar esa gabardina, pero creo que no es momento de cambiar el fondo de armario, cielo.

Castiel resopla en un gesto demasiado humano.

- Dean. Necesito ropa. El impala está fuera.

- Está bien. Voy a buscar unos pantalones o algo así.

Su chica está a unos metros de la habitación. Abre el maletero y busca en su mochila. Saca unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa a cuadros. También saca unos boxers, por si acaso. Con un poco de culpabilidad piensa en lo excitante que le resulta la idea de que Castiel lleve su ropa. Cierra bien el maletero y, después de vislumbrar a Sam entre la gente de la cafetería de enfrente, vuelve a la habitación.

Cuando Castiel sale vestido con su ropa, siente un incómodo cosquilleo en la ingle.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta, con algo parecido al malhumor. Dean lo mira, confuso.

- Primero, ¿desde cuando te enfadas? y segundo, ¿por qué necesitas ropa nueva?

- Me he orinado encima.

Probablemente se reiría si no fuera porque se siente incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? –es lo único que dice.

Castiel no le mira. Dean sonríe disimuladamente.

- Ahora este cuerpo es mío. Todavía no lo controlo bien.

- Ajá.

- No es divertido.

- Claro que no.

Castiel no entiende por qué ahora tiene necesidades físicas. Aunque puede que tenga algo que ver el hecho de sentir... cosas. Con cierta persona.

- No lo es. Puede que pierda mi Gracia.

Dean lo mira.

- No vas a perder tu Gracia, Cas.

- He desobedecido.

- Has desobedecido a Zacarías –Castiel lo mira, confuso, y Dean agradece algo tan familiar como esa mirada entre tantas cosas nuevas-. Zacarías me dijo que "Dios ha dejado el edificio". Y el único que podría quitarte la Gracia es él.

- Mi Padre aparecerá algún día. Hay que tener fe.

- Ya.

Y aunque Dean no crea eso, al menos se alegra de que Castiel no piense en haber perdido su gracia.

Sam entra en la habitación y el olor de la comida hace que los dos miren hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quién quiere comer?

Dean ya no se molesta en esconder su sonrisa cuando Castiel coge su trozo de tarta de manzana.

**Dean**

Echan "Solo en casa 2" en la televisión pública. Sam está dormido. Dean sonríe, bebiendo una cerveza, al ver las muecas de Castiel.

- Eres más divertido ahora.

Le sale solo, no puede evitar decir tonterías cuando se trata de él. Así que, para disimular un poco, da un sorbo a su cerveza.

Castiel sigue mirando la tele.

- ¿Por qué me besaste, Dean?

- ¿Por qué me besaste tú?

- Yo he preguntado primero.

Dean vuelve a beber. Mira a Sam, sigue dormido. Está nervioso pero aún así intenta ser sincero.

- No lo sé –murmura, mirando la tele él también-. ¿Y tú?

Castiel tarda en responder.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

Dean no sabe por qué, como tampoco sabe por qué se acerca a él, cogiéndolo por la nuca, besándolo con ansiedad. Castiel no lo sabe tampoco. Pero responde al beso, de manera torpe. Dean le hace abrir la boca y mete su lengua, sólo un poco, y siente la dureza entre las piernas cuando escucha el suspiro de Castiel.

Castiel, que huele a él, porque lleva su ropa. Castiel, que se atreve a rozar su lengua con la de Dean. Castiel, que se deja quitar la ropa sin pensar en las consecuencias por primera vez en su larga existencia. Siempre es Castiel.

Siempre es Castiel en la mente de Dean. "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel". "Castiel" cuando gruñe al entrar en ese cuerpo que ahora sabe es solamente del ángel. "Castiel" cuando se bebe sus gemidos para que Sam no escuche nada. "Castiel" cuando busca su polla en los pantalones y le muerde el cuello. Tanto tiempo para poder sentirlo así, fuera de control, admitiendo lo que siente. Para poder decir que es su ángel y de nadie más.

Castiel, que ha dejado todo por él, por seguirlo a donde quiera que Dean vaya.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

--

- Lucifer lo está buscando, ¿verdad?

Castiel lo mira, sabiendo que habla de Sam. Recorren una carretera desierta intentando alejarse de Maryland. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, hasta que se sientan preparados para la lucha. Dean ha llamado por la noche a Bobby y le ha aconsejado que se esconda en el lugar más seguro que encuentre.

- Supongo que sí.

- Y Zacarías te busca a ti.

El ángel no contesta. Apoya la cabeza en el cristal del asiento delantero del Impala, con las piernas flexionadas. Dean le hubiera partido la cara a cualquiera que hubiera puesto sus zapatos sucios en su chica, pero ahora ni siquiera eso le importa. No le importa ser el único que puede destruir a Lucifer. Porque Sam duerme de nuevo ahí detrás, sin sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas. Porque Castiel está a su lado, vistiendo su ropa. Y todavía huele a él.

No piensa perder eso. Ni de coña.

"Vete preparando, Lucifer".

(fin)


End file.
